Walking a pet animal, for example a dog, cat, or even a pet horse is an important aspect of pet ownership. Going on walks provides an outlet of energy and provides exercise for the animal. Typically, leashes are used by a person to maintain control of the pet's actions, to dissuade aggressive posturing, and to prevent the pet from wondering off during a walk. When the walk is over, the leash generally needs to be stored until the next walk or travel. Leashes can often be misplaced, leading to the leash not being found for the walk. In the case for pet dogs, a dog may be required to be walked with a leash when off the owner's premises, according to some local leash laws.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a leash that is less easily misplaced. The present invention is a looped elastic leash that can be attached to any animal's collar or harness and positioned around the neck of the animal when not in use. Thus, the looped elastic leash is always present when the animal needs to be walked or transported. The present invention is preferably for medium to extra-large sized animals. As the present invention is elastic, the present invention accommodates all domesticated pet animals within this range. The present invention is made with patterned nylon and/or polyester webbing on the outside and heavy-duty elastic on the inside with a high-quality metal snap hook to provide durability and elasticity for the present invention through heavy use.